date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurolis
'Aurolis '(アロリス Arorisu) is the primary and initial antagonist of Touch Love. Just like Spirit, they are from the spirits world. However, Aurolis are much more vicious and attack any other being which is not from the same race as them. They are not able to create spacequakes, but instead, they come to the earth through a portal. Aurolis feed on human's flesh, blood and bone, hence why, they are feared by the humanity. The AST are responsible in fending off this creatures whenever they appear. Aurolis is a type of evil spirit. __TOC__ Appearance Aurolis have the appearance of a vicious beast-like creature. Their skin resembles the colour of blood;- just a bit darker and 'noisy' compared to the original blood. A regular Aurolis is a bit smaller than a tiger, but is far more powerful than the said animal. Just like many other carnivorous animals, Aurolis have a set of sharp teeths strong enough to crush bones, and sharp claws on its four legs. Their whole body was totally dark-blood in colour except for their eyes and fang which were glowy white in colour. Aurolis is just as tall as an adult man when standing on their back legs. Depending on the Aurolis's types or forms, they can have either four, five (sometimes six) or seven tails. The appearance of an Aurolis, unfortunately, differs from one another. For example, an elite Aurolis possesses bones on its body and they are bigger than the inferior forms. A monstrous Aurolis however, is very huge and they have more bones 'decorated' on their bodies. As for regular Aurolis, they are just a normal looking beast without any bones. Upon eating a large amount of human, an Aurolis may evolve to their another form and basically gains a new appearance upon acquiring enough power. There is also a story speculating about the Legendary Aurolis, but its appearance remains unknown. Personality Aurolis have shown a huge amount of desire in eating human's flesh, bones and blood. Their appetite for human is way larger than any other man-eating beings on earth. It doesn't matter what age you are, or how you look or just how sick you are, if they get to sense one human's scent, they will follow it down. Unlike regular spirits, this evil spirits were naturally more aggresive and will likely attack someone (and even kill them). When appears in a huge amount, Aurolis will probably cause a massacre if not a moderate casualities if the AST were not able to fend them off. Aurolis also displayed a considerate bravery which should be noticed. Eventhough they are perhaps, one of the most inferior beings in the Spirit Dimension, they won't run away from battle and would rather die fighting. Their bravery however, is the one that makes them become easy to destroy. They won't surrender and think of any plans despite have enough intelligence for things like that. This is caused by their violent and aggressive nature, they tend to look brave by attacking other beings relentlessly without thinking twice. History YAGYU KYUUBI ABIGAIL LIVE ANDA LANGSUNG BIZARRE BODY NYOTO LIVING IDENT ATTACK KAOWINGS SINACH TOUCHSCREEN KICK SIZE DENIM LEDER DRAW STREAMING INCREDICOASTER BEINGS SICK MIPAS LUCU LAGU JADUL MICKEY MOUSE NICK BRISK IDN JEDA OKEAY SAIN THEM HULLK UPDATE UPLOADED HYAKKA RYOURAN ONIMUSHA HOME HAMIL M HIM WORSTATION BETTER DONT GAMIL SAGA BUAN MAHKOTA LEGUNDI DEWA CONGRATULATIONS GEAR EVANGELION MINUM GMAIL ALBUMS HOTMAIL PHOTO MI ROLLING SEARCHING KT KIT FIT GOKILNYA DIET WOW NOW DISPA DISPLAYED ALONE ALSO BECAUSE TOO SIRIH ACER VINTAGE MANYTHIS BOOSTERS QVGA DISUCIKAN IKAN DISCUSS EXPLORE HELPER CORNER USB YPKP ETTECT EFFECT UNIVERSITAS FLASHDISK AWAKAENED AWAKENED FT FAITH ATTACKING FITIH FTIH FITH FEND LARGER SHOWN ELYXION VARIOUS VARIANTS FURIOUS CARNIVAL DR DIRECTORS SOLOMON BLACKBERRY RASPBERRY CRANBERRY RULE ELYSEUM SEMAILKIN SANCTUARY JELLY MATTER ITA ELYSION INFERNO HYOGA RYUHO SHIRO OH PARADOX EXT INTEGERA SWORD THEIR POSEIDON VARILUES ROBE STATUS CUMBER EMALLY SALE ALSO Without Thinking Twice NOW TUBE EVENTOURS BENTO TEST BORN SICK PARES LIME INPIS AHEAD WHITE ADIOS AISE CHLORIDE RAIDEN FLU OBH OBB VLOUME STUDIO BATUK SHROEDER IKAN SYSTEM SOLAR DISCO PALNETS BLONDY VERTICAL VIDEOS SCREEN STREAMING LIVING LOVING MEMORY COROOLLH A JOJO CURSE CUSADER CREIWIS CRISS ENTERTAIMENT WEBSITE BTIZ SHOUTMON GUNS VA AT VALUE CHILIDERS ROLLING RICE SEIZE SEARCHING BYTHOL XXX999 SHAYKHALLAH SHOB SHPPIUDEN ASUKA SHNJI CENTER REMIND KESAKIS KESAKSIAN INFORMTION STEPHENT MBA HOT BURNING THING CLIP DRAW WHIP DAITOUBATSU OXVI GET FARBE REWIND AWARDS FARE FRISH AUDIO CHOICE FAN BLAZINGS UNAMADERS UTAGES RENDER USE REVIVES COVERS LINES VE OP POP KIT ARORISU PRIZES OXYGEN WELCOMES TERROR LOTION ERROR FAT BAD FUN COLOURZED SAILOR MTYH CHAOTIC UNIQUE NIME SCENES ARROW EMAS SILKY AMIDE HOWEVER ZODIAC SONG CLOSINGS GOMEZ IFN GNIS BNI MANDIRI ENDING FAILLEDS MIRRORS PARALLEL REFRESHING THEIR THINKING ELEMENTO YOU TR9GX HEBAT REELS LARGERS BEE LEE GONE MTE INTELLECTUALISM MIMPI MUGEN KOTO LIABILITES MIXING HUSH DAILY GAIN GAMING VARIASI JONTY EVERYTHING EVEN THOUGH NOTICED CHRISMON NOTICE THOUGH CANCUN VARIOUS FLAT DRILL ROLLS HOME HP ATK DEF ALWAYS TEMPLE OWNERS SHISUI HASHIRAMA MORCK LEGION ITACHI SOUTEN OSTED OSTEO GENERAL AVATAR SINFUL SUB DARY WWE Irene Queen Moulin TECHNIQUE VARISES SASUKE HACK SAZEREROSAKI RDA JACK Rouge Midnight Mother Tales ALSO Terlengkap Tiania Gugurs Jerza Touch KICK RIGHT TOPSPIN KAI DIES FADESS GLOOMY FROST SUSTAINABLY FAE FARMA EMULATORS SPLASH AKSI SALE ELFEN SHOWCASES ENEMIES AMON RULE REST ONLY MAY MIKE UME SUIKODEN Listen Senjutsu Elementary Easily Easy MINI SAUDA SAUADA NIPIS MI PARESTEM RING REFLEX YELLOW VITH VIGRO VIRGO TELLER CORETAN COVERS REVIEW REVERSES OSMOSIS REVENGERS Major Mixed MISING BONES SOLUTION PROBLEM PREMATURE EJECTION THIEF CREATORS EARN TOTALLY MONEY Origami DASTERS NOMORKU NIME PORTAL VIXION VICIOUS QUAKES SO FARS BESTS MOMENTS TRIBUTE MIMPI HATE INKJET AMAZING AMAZONS MRBEASTS CERITA BEEIT BERITA FUTATABI ARATANA MASTERS SALT ZEST BECAME Imitation LAUGH Delusion Immortal Longer Intense Destroyer Invaders CHOUJUU Believe DAYS WEB WAV GA WORKS DOOM MARNERY EACH RABBIT TANK TASK BLITZ HOTEL NOTE EATING GUARDIAN BROWN KITAROU CLUB ZOOM MANY COLOUR URASHIKI LETODAIS ZMOONCHILD BCG9649 Shiro Norio COLOURWARS VIIIVIIIRS AURAS BLENDERS BEN COLLAB FIRSTHARE SPA PODWER EMIRI SELEDRI EUCALYPTUS FENNEL ALAM HAND RAPID SENSITIF SENSITIVES AURA LOCKS USTADZ UJE JEFRI AL BUCHORI OPICK GUARD SHOWN EX ORANG BERAS SURVIVE SURVIVAL BACTERIA BAU SXBOXCJ S3 UP BURSTS CRUISER HARESERS ANGEL LOOP CENTER MINECRAFT ANY RAFA EATING MED SHOUDWON ROMAJI Characteristics Become ARE UKON MUGEN HAMURA HOGOROMO UNLIMITEDWERS GE GSM SENSITIF LETDA SUN LRRITANT ISV HOME TARVEL HOTEL DUTY THINKING LIKES TERNYATA SAKTI HELM ALPHA EVENTS DERMATOLOGIST DAILY STRONG Eventhough Unknown Beings Relentlessly Casualities WREKS DING SOUND SHOUDOWN DOWN VARIES LUMINOUS SWEETIE RELAX COMFORT SILINE SAWAH FIT SAFE MEMORIES FIRSIT FIRST FIST S FISIT FIST SPOTLESS LOOCLK GARULU SIMULATORS SIM LEFT DOGABAKI WOW LOSE SERIES ERISKANS ABIS RED POWDERS CLUB KOINS KONSERS KNUCKLES SEED VASH OVERLORD MONSTERS MLIK SUSU BRIGHT YUZU ALSO DISPLAYERSD LIKELY HELM BAKTERI HANA KIREI MICRO BAMBOO NOZZLES SLAIN JET SET CAPTAIN TION TWICE CHIMERA ANTS ART TROUPE WELL TARGET PRACTICE ULTIMET EQUIP BREAK HAZARD HOWEVERS DIMENSION ZOMBIE UNUSUAL TEND NORMAL FACIAL MATSU TEMPTATION OHMA BE BLOOM VARIANT ZUL SEA SHOWERS CASES MOISTURIZERS AT ACTIVATED HACK BURSTS ZEN CREAM BAMBOO JACQUES FLOWERS WEIGHTS FEATURES HOST MOST WONDROUS HAREM CRIMSON SAGITARIUS FRANS HYOUHAKU KOKUTEN WOODY ALLEN SEAR MELLOW PIN WEEKENDS WEARS BYEARS SALE MEMDERS SUMBER YOGHURT CRIMES ADOES FAITH FATIH ARORISU TRAIN STRONGERS LEADERSHIP BESTS GEKITOUS HURRICANES KINGS CRAZY WAY REVERSAL SPIRAL EVOL BONES SHUKAKU SETS ODA LU BU POSSESSION ORPHNOCH NINJA AUTO ATTR NATION SEA SALT FU DOPAINTI CAO KONOHAMARU KILL SLICE MEAT MERONA REALM AKO CONTOH COMMON POS ISN IGNATIUS VESTA JEWELS ITEM WHIP HACK BAD MEMORY GENMA FILE VARIES BOLT WOWERS DIVINE COMPILATION Squads Cleaning Supports SAVES EMI TEH HIJAU OBAT SOUTH FLESH BYE REBIRTH FALLEN E ARCHERS TURN RIP FLASH LUXURY GINGERS PLANT COCONUT MATTIFYING SOLUTIONS REVIVE PA PEWANGI UV ARGAN HAREM SPIKIE SPA SO FAR SHIFT SMOOTH SPIKE DIGIVOLUTIONS FLEX XROS 4G X7 MOJO BIOTIN ADVENTURE MV ADDAMS SHOUTMON SAINTIA MOIR ON OMNIMON OST GEMICELL DU ZABUDITZ XENO UTAGE GORUTO X COOBUTO WHIGOROMO MONO BUUBITO RAINERI TENSEIGAN KAMIGRA MERGE USAKO OTAKU COMMITTE LATTE COMMENT COMMANDO NEPTUNE TOHKA TIARA MIKU ASUNA RINKA NALY INFERNO FLEX STRIKE GOALS SHEET S MEET FLESH SPECTERS GRAND PRIX PUBG FUNFIX FOREX SANBI MUGEN REALLY ABILITIES PTS WILL INHERITORS HEAVY GUARDINGS TECHNIQUES MEDLEY LOFT MAJESTIC SHAOLIN LEGACY FLAWLESS GITZ SHADOW MIND GEDO MAZO CD ACID KAKAOTALK BONUS CLAWS KAGUYA STUNS DISGHARGEIB BGM CHAB ROGUES AZURES HIRYU RYMARU ESADE ARES ANIMAL ASPHALT UNIQUE WEAPON MYSTIC CONDITIONERS TOOTH CARE CAMELLIA CAIR DEODORANT MILD Kselar HAYABUSA FAIRNESS Regular SPLASH MY LIGHTENING ISLAND COPPERS ION MY RING ENER UJIAN CHUNIN VALLEY YALLEY GENIN TOTAL Jellal Mystogan Siegrain Sieghart GAMA FALL TREATMENTS REFRESHING SAGER Lost Dryad Monstrous RANDOM MALE LYCHEE SALT KIREI MYORI KEIKO KENSHO TERBARU IATE LATTE SCRUB DOLPHINT Equuleus SHOU Jinchuuriki ARCH Frenzy Terminator VANILA S HAVE WAVE CYCLONE CARE ABYSS ROZAN FINISHED LOVELY LE WOUCH FAITH FAMLIY TOUTH FLEE LONGER TORGA FLIP Ercole Putra BUSTER GUNDAM SEAL Fitih MADE DEPTH FLESH GACHA GUY SLASH VOLT ANAK SPLASH SMA Batch Cygnus FRAMEWORK SEDIKIT Cur Crusher KRISHNA AMY Scorpion Angelica Luigi Hollywood Drawings Roar Manga FINE FLAME SAGA ODIN CIRCLE ROBE CLOTH AIOLOS SPECTERS DIMENSION BURST ATTACK CHOZA GAUGE THIRD FOUTH HOKAGE Emperor Extended Metal JOKER Discharge VERNON Telling Pintar FANS Vermilion Nebula RAY BEARD NIX HOLDERS Leaf Empires BORN Limited Knowings KINDS SGIN LOG PLASMA Sparkling Aurora Astro TOWERS SAND PAIN Earlier Against Ougis Tajizutsu Taijutsu Faster ARES SLASH RISE Calibur Gigant Area Attacks Natural GEL Green TEA VOLE VERA AVOCADO SULPHUR MATCHA LIME HARUM CONTROLS SAKURA PEACH MANGOSTEEN SUNFLOWERS JOJOBA ALMOND SELP HEALTHY BLUEBERRY MULBERRY STRAWBERRY BIJI ANGGUR GRAPESEED YOGHURT YOUTHFUL RADIANCES BRRIER ASLI HAND LATEST DANDRUFF PRICE SUB NOURISH ZINCG TFN MINYAK TELON RISK MYORI LATTE FRUITS MADU OIL FIRE BERSIWAK ESSENTIALS CENTERS BACTERIALS TOTAL PROTECTS CENGKEH APPLE TRON COLOGNE VERY PAN LOVELY GARAM FREEZE BENGKOANG LEMON WAKAME Habbatssuda AIRS HOJICHA NATURES ORANGE PERAS FLAG MAP NOURISH CHERRY MELATI LECI VERIS BLOSSOM POMEGRANATE CHAN SPOTLESS BERAS EUCALYTPUS FENNEL ALAM EKSTRAK NIPIS KASTURI PURE CHARCOAL YUZU GRAVITY EXE RUSH TRICKS PEN SIXTH LOOK SENSITIVE BACTERIAL JUICY TOMATO SHISO BAKTERI SANDALWOOD GARAM FULLNESS LIFE GLOSSY MORINGA THREE 999JAM DAUN SIRIH PEAL DAILY ESSENCE SHISO SULPHUR REGION KIWAMI ANTIACNE DINGIN DEWA E MENTHOL Blue APEX Mugen Konohamaru NEPGEAR Father WHITENING Vergil V RIN Healthy Expert Madara Saying RAID Gunakan MAHOU URUTAN Drama Miracle TREE LADY Speedrunning MAGICAL Akar SLOW MASKER Fokus HCD Gabungan WITH OF ROSE FEVERS Freshwater DAY MAY FROZEN WASH COLORS RAINBOW SLIME TAMASHII LAB DAN KUSO HORN SEMESTA SHRAP KYOUDAI URASHIKI CHUNIN CONFRONT MITOTIC DRAMA DCD REGENERATION BAYANGAN True Beryudoa EKORS Atrocious Ksatria Winnter Almarhumah Febby Rastanty Meninggal BUSlatesterans GTS Blasters Strong Tiger Terakhir Enemy IorI Dompet Dopant Asura Elsword C TOBI WALKERS Creation Energy TERINI MANGIR JAWA INFINTY DAUNTLESS RIFTSTALKER HAMMER EXCELLENT LADYBUG JOJO CU CRUSE STREET DUST CURSADER MORNING HAIRCIAL LATER MOISTURIZING CALMING SOFT KONAI KANJI KIRIM Imitation CHRAM FROLIC GODZILLA GABUNGAN SUKKI SHISUI KAKASHI Village NEPTUNE TOKHA TIARA MIKU ASUNA UNLOCKS PARFUM PEWANGI K-ROMANCE LIST ADULT HITOKAGE BOUNSCE MAGIC LOS SAD ATHIM NEWS SULONG SHARP LIGHT WAVE SXROS TRI TOEI MARTYIAL TORCHER Itsuka Kaizou BIMA X AZAZEL Sumeragi Naruto SAGE KEN ONLINE Bleach SURGE Officers Defeated SHAOLIN SE SWEETIEN FINE EXPLORER GERYMON DREAM BECAUSE BLITE RUSH TRUEN TURN KILLING ILL GHOUL Blizzard ICELAND Collection Victory HG WOLFE Warriors Meta Maestro MAS 9999GX ABCDS CLASS Hades Corps SWAT Extreme Titanium Addiction Ready Active BEAUTY Corporation INDONESIA Glowing LAST HUNTER KAIJU Asylum Cool V Cinematic Returns ORDERS Tutorial Safari GEKIJOUBAN ITS GOG SHOWTIME GRAB NATSU GARO FURY VR ZVitamint MAKAI KNIGHTS KINGDOM BLADE LEGACY QUESTS DESTINY MADOKA Muhammad Khairil Furqan Irene Outfit Platinum Relics Crystal GEMS Arkham Tourmaline Diamond Either Larcade Years 1ST Anniversary Particle Effects Armor Skin Roulette GIVEN ERZA ELESIS Activaites VIVA.CO.ID LIONTION KALUNG Ateliers Nioh Wotasatsu Castlevania blast stream Cyber Valentine line much GET SHISUI Kuroha Umbrella Juubi Kizuna HANDS Generation Killua Hisoka GON Laser Majin WARIUSLORD CONNECTED MORTAL Kombat Kratos CABAL Religion KEN Tsubasa EXL LOKI Stylish Umbrella SSSSSS Rank Nero ETO FIST TOOLERS FLIGHT MOVIE Crazy Formation Force Beapsir Princess Mundus Merry Christmas Exams MINT SEGAR Chronicles Tinggal Dunia Shippuden Amulet Police MEAT EXTRA GREAT STARTS Regular GENE MISTERI MSI Siluman Edit AST Monstrous MARIE Clear Aurolis AANG Armors Absorbs YUGI GAS Realme LOUNGE SHUAKU VALKYRION LUSTERS SOLDIER FAKE ZZZ Doma Tribute Orichlcos Horned Sport Despair Evil NORMAL Online Headed Flash Brain Choir Athena Monster HeShinng Clan Combo OMA ZEUS SHARK SKY DUEL OVER FANG Bhinneka Tunggal Ika Thunder Chaos Rising Courage Grows Kurumi Neptune Hachibi Eight Miraicle Global Fantasy EXODIA Barong Gatotkaca Another Mask Spooky OBITO Akamaru Majesty Fireworks EYE Skull Four Brave 無双OROCHI Z 魔王再臨 Attack On Titan Kaneki Kirito Goku Cell broly GARY Ichigo Vegeta belial Otsutsuki Boruto Decade ZI-O Giant Beasts Gobi Ten Sage Path Partial FULL Space Bloody Pyurs Death Palace Battlizer Seiya GERYMON BEYOND Shotgun Pokemon PHOENIX Infinity LEGENDS Ultimate Avatar Hyper Perfect COMBINE NELO Raiden Gate Gorlden Awakening GARUDA GUNDALA GUNDAM AKECHI SAMANOSUKE GINJAL KERUSAKAN RETINA MATA Genjutsu Clone Blatests Kakuja 999999999-NINE Eight Fox Tailed State BAKUGAN DEAD ONI Spirits Full MEGA Guide BLACK Original STSTER Kaiser DEMON SUPER Masamune Dante Trinity battle axez vladitor dragonoid Omega Leonidas Double Fate helios mechtogan Maxus BATMAN Kurama Susanoo Decides Digimon Kyoryu Killer dlc Violent Emotion Neon Corrupt Grateful After Bishamon Grand Himself Become Swordmaster Genma Samonji Rebellion Acquires Reforged Akatsuki GOLD Saints HEART Sparda Replica Build MEET Devil Trigger Anime Other Tokusatsu UnderWorldwides WORLD Eternal Goddess Tsukuyomi SHAKA IKKI JEMINI Curse Mark Mangekyou Sharingan Rinnegan Zeref Uchiha Amaterasu Running ZETSU Reunion ULTRA ROMUNIVERSE NEXT Darkness Kawaki Became Friends Chiakara BIJUU Explained Transformation Version CLIMAXIMUM PROJECTS X ZONE CLASH USHERS Especially DASH Galaxy MAGA Deep Alternatively Doppelganger Finally INTEL ASUS Inside HARDCORE NEON HIDDEN INTELLIGENCE MEX20 Carnival Brothers Custom TAG Zenfone RINDU TEAM FOE Perfect CSM HISTORY BINTANG OR President Filmworks Forevers FAR EASTERS EGGS Movements Mouriessets Storm MADARA FUSION Watch Karma Akatsuki FEARS GARIS TerBaikah Tangan Batin ALLIENDAN IN NHD EASY COMPLETE ONE Festival EARTH Summonings Ultraman ZERO Justice League CHOUJI ELITE XYZ Cosplayers FreeStyle SEIYUU COOP GHOST VXYZ Formula Royal YAMI Lightning SOUL RAGE MEDICAL NINJUTSU POLYMERIZATION CROSSOVERS FANFICTIONS Amon Revolution CRASH Bandicoot GAMES HOUSE CUMICUMI NEW 2100 LIVE NETS MOVIES TOUCH LED Berubah THOR Concentrate KAGE Kazekage Unlimited 555555555 THE EVERYTHING PC TEST BAJIN ENHANCED REVIEW LINKS SURVIVORS END ROY KIYOSHI SAWADA SHIONE EVENT CONTROLS SEVENDOM IKON INDIGO HEROES THRILLERS GAGAL TURBO NUTRI CREATION JANTUNG SMART SOFT MINERAL DIABETES Chakra DARIS DESA TIME RAVAN AXENT ROAD TO JOKOWI CHILDHOOD UFO CRISIS SANNIN SLAYERS CERBERUS ARENA AST META OCHANT LEBARAN MINA TONERI MISTERS NIGHT Akeboshi TERKRIMRS JAPANESE TSENSEI ANTV KEREN FAR EAST POWER SHOOTINGUN TYPES VOLDEMORT SECRETS PLANT USE ADULT Mobile Aov Academia Dating Factor ELYSION JOIN SIDE CHANBARA SANCTUARY TAISEN USE BEY BVE BYE HASBRO TOMYS LEAKED LINKED CLASSIC JUMP BROSECTS LEADERS DESTINY ALONE Vortex CEROES EVERY Sith BOUNTY HUNTERS REVIEW CUTSCENES MULTIPLAYER REVENGES FRONT FRI CIVIL DESTROYER RP ZEPHYRS GAGS VIZ GACHA SKILLS HACKS ICHIMARU TOUKICHI MORI Nouhime Wanji MINI HAZE RACING PART REVIEW FORMATION☆スターズ ARE YOU Ready GO Shadown RULE QUOTES KILL MAGIA GENZETSUMERS GTANS BULLS SIEGE FLIP SPIRES SQUAD FANS DANGES DANGERS LEGACY SHAOLIN COMBATS THEME BASIC AWAKENED EKORS HASAN KONSAN VOICE MAULANA SUNNY MONKEY BEE SNAKEMARU SAN POWERS VIVAN PASS SONG UTA Unravel ERA YAMAZAKI YAMAHA SHURIKEN RYU KOURON SANNIN MASH OF UPDATED SECOND DOP DOG DEPLETED PEMULA RENTAL PUTIH Q&A 999X ONIMUSHA INI HANDS TENS DONS DEXEANS ON ONLY TAGERS QUALITY WALKERS NONTON DATE TEKKEN YAKUZA PROJECT X ZONE MINATO GALLERY WASN ADD PUSING Respectively EVOLS DIARY WAY STORYS AGENTS INTRO WARE FIGURES RIKUDOU OBAN PHANTOM PHOTON SEPHIROTH READ DESCRIPTIONS BRING ZINBA TIFA ROMUNIVERSES MORE MAKES SIAKES MOON STAKES MOHON STAGE DYNAMITES Coliseum WILDER BLIND SUB FLAT CABE DYLANDS JOPI JKT9999TH LAZADA JKT48 COMPANY TAKE A TEACHER FOLLOWERS MONSUNO YTP COLLAB TOUKIDEN HASHIRAMA SENJU TANJOU HANA ANJOU KIRIM POSTERS ALIEN AQUA UCHUU DSUBS DRAWING VOSTFR CHUNIN FELIX IFEX IFFY CAST CHARACTERS SAIN AKSI AS IFILIX HOME MOLOR BESIDES MISGIVINGS TRYINGS CHICK FEELING SEGALA BROKEN REALLY ANGEL SIGMAVITS MYRIAD JUTSU EXPECTED LUXOR GRIN DELUXES YOGENSHA KOUEN EXTENDED MAC MATCHING CORPSES REWARDS ITSUKI KARNA PTS MINATO XAVI ABE SYSTEM SOLAR WISE REGENERISTS PATH STAITES UNOXING STATUES RADIN RESIN SXG SIX MINDLESS DR MICRO KIRIM SOLUTION MOUTH FEMININE HYGIENE YOTA MOMEN VIET DRY LIQUID GONG PENUHI FAYLINN PARERI PREMIUM WITCH ISOPLUS POCARISWEAT BYES CM CAMPUR PREBIOTICS MOKUTON GUARD LUNG BAD RISKA APRILIA COLD CANCERS LAUGH MULTIFUNGSI SEPTIC ODOURINGAN WIPES ALIEN BALTAN MEFIAS SEIJIN PETTA FUNNY MOMENTS RE RESINS RATED DIY HAVEN SHUA SAGE EVENT DOUTEN TRACKS SHAKING HOW STAND BEAST VIIIRS HYDRA RENO STOREN STICK SALEP FLORALS MUA TAMASHII LAB POVIDONE SEPTIK CAMPURS PROCEDURES TAURSOUTIZERS GENIN TERM RAZOR MATCH POKE MECHA CHIC SLIMSPA GLOW HAUSMU SAUDAH BOX OCEAN ASSASSIN YTP ADDAMS MICE MICRO MULTIVITAMIN DEVELOPER HIGH PC HELL UJIIN SPACE ARC REFORGED THEATERS POOP EID VARIANTS STUDIOS BOOSTERS TIDE OXIY TENCHU PELANGI CLOSING CREDITS NEURAL SURGAKU VARIUSA VARISES ENDLESS MONSUNO DOCUMENTARY ADDAMS DEIFICATION FROZEN TARVELS PACKS SPEED SELLS KOGA SOLID CARTOON COVE HAVOC QUEEN AWE ME NALARI MADS FUTSAL STAGE RODS SIEGE DOTA WITCH SPOTS WIOWEBERS STORYS PLANETS WHEN BLIND SUGOROKU NEED Motivation BE SCP INTRO TURNS FAILTS STATE REENES FAULTS FLAME AMIAMIS UKON POP VIVAN VIRAL ACE NETWORK AZURE RAW RESTORED MISSIONS MUNSTERS PELANGI ARC VULCAN HIDEAKI ANNO GEEK FUL CUP SEISMIC REENE ANTARA LAIN NBA BLOGGERS INFERIORS DANDRUFF SABLON SELAIN SELECTS MONTH DODOMEKI KIMIMARO HOWEVER KAGES FAZER KAZE SOMES FREEZER HELMETIZED PATTYS SOY JASVEEN SEVEN DIEDS FIRDAUS CASTROL TASPEN GYM TECHNICAL RETURNS PUSHUA TOKUAWA DE PE GAI CES 2099 DEC TVM MOONLIGHTS ZEN BEN PEIN TRIVIA FAKTA FTV BIG POMADES DREAM BASEDS ROCHELLE LOWONGAN MOTION NOTION LOTION MH HUNTERS DOS TIERM APPEARS WANGI MINI COMMENTS PALACE PSU PSM RUPTLY STREET SWEET MEMORIES NEVERS YOUR GARDEN GAIDEN RAIDER GRADIEN USERD DRYWALL INSTALLATION BETWEEN DEPTH GERITAN SAIN BURNING ADJUSTERS DEALER SEALY COILED VOLLEYBALL UNLESS WISE GRIMM SANZO COLLATED SCREW ARIES COSMOS COLLECT DRILL ROBOT ROCKET SY STATES HARERION DELL HOLD REMIX REMAKES RETRY LAUNCH TOUBATSU TOOK WILL ASGARDS TOLD YES NOBLE BASIC KIRIM BIGGER BASED THAN SIZE ARE Respectively Moderately 999999 Cosmos BUZZ SLEEPWEAR Chikara RAIDEN GAIDEN GOLD LUNYA ODIN METAL SUGEAR SUGAR USER NAVEAR GIREI NARVER NEAR GIVE NEVER ME Monsters MORPHIN IDEAS CREATIVE BOXING CAMP GIFT CHAMPIONS Appears YUGI CAT CHAMOMILE CREATOR CREATION EXCLUSIVES VAMOS OFFICERS TECHNIQUE EXEQUIAS DATO SYJ QUEST DURS LIFE DOLPHIN EMULATORS LEASTERS LATER HIGHLY COMPRESSED BIG BANG Deification Deluxe Deified Scarecrow GARDEM Ninpuu Mahou Shoujo Hurricane Seiyuu SHOWCASE VALLEY SENSOU SIXED SIDERS ACIDERS FOLK FIFTH ELYSIUM STATGES ZEDDONTOP KO SMART OFFLINE SERGS SHINE SILDENAFIL MUA MGM DISNEY UA SLAYER PAY JEFFERY TOMS TOYS PENDA DOES FAMOUS FURIOUS DESTINY ASRORI ARISU CAMPING HANGING STORAGE SIAGE BEASTUDI MIKHAIL WARFARE VIVO OPPO ANDROID CAN CALL MORE CLOTHING MOVE Remastered PARADOX POOL BALKON CATEGORY TAB CAPS LOCK SHIFING NOTING WORKING ALTERNATIVE CTRL URL KEY USED MODERN MODERATELY DC VILLAGERS VILLAIN COPS BECAUSER BECOME VIP VICTORIA IDOL DANCE DOCTORS FACTORY TALENTA COPS LIQUID DUEL EME ENEMY DEFEATED EFFECT INFORMASI CHALLENGE LODERSN MASTERS MAGICIAN GREAT OLDERS LOG TALK MOUTH PAPERLESS MONSTERS ENEMIES BACKGROUND GUARD PRIX FINAL CORUPS CORPUS OPOPRUS NUGGETS JUGGLERS MICHAEL KILLING AS ANS PINTEREST PRINTER OBB OBATI BBBWWW XXX999 RENEE FIXIE GIZI VID ENTERTAINMENT SUMMARYS COMEDY STAND UP MINALID CAP CAPTAIN WEB ADDRESS FUNGSI THACHERS WILLIAM HOSTING MOST BERDOMPET 100 BRIGHT MACE BASEDSTONS ONIMUSHA FANTASY MO MUSOU NEXTGAN HAYKKA RYOURAN GENERATIONSS CUTE CURSE CAN CRAZY HAPPY AMERICAN JOE JULIE TIER TERM COMBO CURE WEBSITES OPERA BROWSER SHIFT JIN SARUTOBI SHINOBI ADOS ADVEVENTS ADVENT LAPTOP BATTERY EXPLORE ZETA ONE ONCE OPERASI GAGL UPON ANTAGONIST LINKS LIKES Moderately Inferior DANZO SENSEI SUPERIOR SIGMA MONTAGE CHD CHIBI CHIPS FIGURE CHILUBI BOSSESS ALLOW FOLLOWING DIFFERENCE ACTION ACTUALLY TRIVIA SEESAW RMX RESTRICTED CHAPTERS MIDUKI EXTENDS DONE THIS 369 JADE LEAGUE OUGI PUTAR BESTGER Respectively DITONTON NOTEDHOTAGE TO CREEPY CHOIRUL TRY AGAR AGAIN CHOUZETSU DUL FULL FLIEP FORMAT FUELED KIZUNA FLIP STAFFING STAFA KOGE GENESIS GODZILLA SHINJI ASUKA BERSERK EVANGELION ANEGELI EVE RING PAWN CREATE REFLEX AIA AIKA OBAMA COVER SLIM JUMBO SLIME ALINE OPTICAL TROPICANAL CON FLVTO TROPICAL FOREST COROLLA DX CORPORATION TAMER SAVERS SWEATERS DAFTAR ALASAN FITUR JW EON TERMEWAH METAXAS WORDS BBC MATAIX WIKIPEDIA EISEN SPA SEASON THIS PRETTY FITUR BRITISH MUSEUM CORPUS CHRISTI COLONDAM MECTHA FLIP CLIP CLIO SAFE CORETAN VIRGO VR REQUIEM YELLOW SO BALLS AURORA DATA BERLESUNG OFFICIAL OFFLINE INSTALLER RELIABILITY FAIRS CROWN PRINTCE CORONA ABSOLUTE DDD SSS COMPANY DONT FAN RIGHT FIGHTING FALCON TELLERTION FIGHTERS ENGINEER CPNSD ARE CLICO CLICK AUDIO THESE AISHITREU THESIS SPECTRES OYSTER CULT HAMIL HIM GMAIL EMAIL CPNSD GIFT CARDS P RESPON P RESPECTIVELY EMAS ALBUMS HOTMAIL PHOTO TAKENGON TAPANK PHONE BASS CLUSTER CELURIT COUNTERS CONTOH Z10 S10 M20 SOAL GOIKL WINDOWS CRADS SERVERS 9 SCREEN TESS CALON TROPICAL ELYSION DE TERAKIHR MAJIN POWEREDS GENE BUU THERM ZEPANDON AGUMON SHOTGUNS KIT INR ASSEMBLY MANTEEN THINKINGS IR PILLOW RECOVERY MEDICINE FOREST WORKSTATION ZESTSU HAVIAN ARTIS SWP ARIKEL APTOIDES TRASHORRAS MINECRAFT WARP VINTAGE GOKILNYA CERIWIS VERSUS MANGA BRUNEI TAUNT BITS KILLS LONGPLAY AD SWAROVSKI JW TEST RESEARCHER MYSTERIES DESRET VERY HEAD IGOR OBOR BBA BRIDGE SHINRO ANDA SEACNE MARRIED ENE NEMO ESCAPE DEYA PEOPLE VENEZIA PUZZLE STONE TIADES TIDES KIAN IKAN MEDUSA SY MY STEAM STRANGERS ACID SLICYLIC PLAN SWASTA SWIFTKEY EXLMY JUMPER HN PRING ORIGIN COOPER LUNDER REMASTERED CORNER DOO SCANNING HIME DEALERS FRIDAY SEPEDA SIMPLY WDNSDYIP PIANO RICOTTA RICOCHET TERMASUK PERABOTAN SENJUTSU SAGA USER IDENTITAS SYNC DUNCAN JAMES BLUNT HYE BONDAN EDWARDSON TALE FISH CARACAL MECHANICAL ELECTRICAL MECHANICIAN AMULET UNTOLDERS TORCH NYOTO LAGECY ODDYSEY LARRIVO LEADERSHIP BBE BEE NR NF HONEYMOON UULEASHED MODEM MANAGERS MANGAERS SMELL ADOBE ADONAN B ABOUT ADVICE RISING ELYSIUM ABOVE NII NIKITA THEIR DISTANCE THANATOS INCREDIBLES HOUSE MR SECONDARY DRUMMER ITOP NETFLIX COMEDY STAND UP BEGIN COMES ASSASSIN CREED BROTHERHOOD MCLAREN EXLZ OPERATOR SITES SORE HP PC HRD MANGAER WANTED PADDLE HEWAN ILLINOIS QUALLCOMM QUALITY MULAN WO SPIES WILD INNOCENT INCREDIEBLES INTERRUPTERS INTERNET TOGO FRISKY WONDERFUL BIERO SUPERVISOR MANGAGERS UNLOCK MODEM MONEY UULEEASHED NR SMLIE SMELL DAD MR INTERRUPTERS INTERNET INNOCENT IMPOSSIBLE THANATOS ELYSIUM RISING FRONT CERNY MERMAID OFFICE GESTIAMINT EXLMY SURFACE BITS QUEST CERIWIS MANGA BONUS BAU JUTSU JAHE KAYU MANIS DIET CENGKEH SIRIH AKAR PAKIS AS AN MOMENTASN QVGA MOHONS MIGHT Thanksgiving IS Coming HRD Appearance WERES MAKES Become Easy TO Destroyears THEY ARE THAT CAN USED JUST MEME SAGA ANKO EB ENE ESCAPE DEYAS SYNC SIGN LED LUPANK TRIPLE ELECTRICAL CONNECTING TERSEBUT TRADISIONAL TERKIRIM SWEETIEN PEA PERNAHKAH PESTISIDA PASSING CONTOH ICONICA CHOUIRIUL COROLLA RESEARCHER DESRET PADDLE BAYONETTA PIANO RICOTTA RICOCHET RECENT ROOM MEETING DUNCAN BLUNT ARTHURS CONAN DOYLE HYE BONDAN EDAWR EDWARDSONS SO FAR POSTER Ben LIVING DUB LEGACY CLUB SUB HERO ZEROES Won't run Aways Section CC BYE CATCH SAN Unless Otherwise Noted Son OC Fanfiction Human VEACTION MIS ABILITIES TAKENGON SON TAPAKN PESM PATCH PEAS ROAD TOS FRIENDS ALL START DECORATION ABILITY AKIAME MES FORUM PRIVACY SAIZE REWARDS RECOMMDEDS SELLER DEH WILL NOTA THESE MAIDIGITV TALE CONGRATULATIONS ZELDA ANIMATION JOKOWI SBY SPRINTER NATURES TENED HAGON SUMMAY HONESTLY SWEAT LYRICS DIESALIN POST UNRANKED CARTOON PLANLS TYPERS Which ROLE Should BES Noticed COMMENTS READ TCLES AKSI CAME HULUE YELENA PESGASUS UNICORN RASENGAN REGASUS FIST JAMBUL FIRST BOLLTON ALONGSAY AKONG WIDS VELVET DOA DOM LEBARAN ROMANTIS RASE MERCY HEADING PRANK SKETSA WINDOWS SHOUTMON XROS EVOLS COUNTDOWN SHADOWN SHOWDOWN SET ESPN ESPIN SEPIN DOUTEN PHANTASY ARATA FUTATABI SHAKING NAI CLOSERS MOE MORIL MON TRIVIA INDO FANTASY DENDROLDER BUTTERFLY CARACAL ZONE ISLES MAGIC LAND BELLA FAIRY LOST ANIMO DEVELOPER FORUNM ROBLOX FOOLISH PATTY OR HELL SEM VELVET DOA DOM RASE MERCY JAMBU TATTOO MBA COLORFUL BITS SINACH PASSING CONTOH USB YPKP BRIDE BAYONETTA TAIL LOVING MEMORY INTERNAL INFINITY WIKIS GIDER GLDER ELTE PRESSURE PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATES PRESIDION SCROLLS CATEGORY CAIBRIS SURRENDERS GOTIT FEEDBACKWARDS YOU CNN YOUTUBE IDM DARY VALLEY HOUSET VINTAGE HOW WOW NOW BAYONETTA ANKO LAGECY PEOPLE VENEZIA TIDES MEDUSA STEAM STRANGERS PLAN A QUALLCOMM QUALITY MULAN SUPERVISOR MANGERS ROLLING ODDYSEY UNTOLDER TORCH TRIPLE FISH CARACAL MECHANICIANL MECHA BRIDGESTONE STROKE UNRANED SPRINTER TAPAK TAKENGON SECOND アロリス三戦国國 SUPEREME Moderate Casualities CURSE FANTASY LEGACY GENERATION GALAXY CHRONICLESY CURSED EMOJI LADYBUG LET ASSAULT CE Entertainment Tonight Arrival Aliens Arrive Aurvivor Cutscenes CAMEO BOLT PRE EVERY CHAPTERS NEXTGEN ALWAYS UNDERWOLRDWIDE WRECKING CAREERS ORANG ORG NOMORE BACKGROUND THEY USE FASTER GAKUEN EXPANDER RAINDEN EXPLAINED HEADSETNES BLUETOOTH CRIME EXPONENTIAL MODERN INFORMASLI THAT FIVE FIRE FREEZE ARABIA ARENA ETEUALLY ETIQUETTE SKILLS WADDING DANGERS TECHNIQUE 999TIKEH EXISTENTIAL SURVOLET ETERETC SURVOLT GRAB MASTERING BYE VIRTUALS SPOTIFY APPLYYER APK ANDROID Wikipedia contents when standing cm varies revenge remix UNIKE ULTI SMA SMAH MOODEL Swipe Swiftui REVERSE DELUXE ROBLOX ZEOLDA ROOM INBESTWEEN CAST RIKUDO CASTLE KURO ZOOM PEA DOWN TOURNAMENT MODE ANTI Important Role Considerate PIEXL PIXEL TELEVISION SON ADDS CHAVALLIANA FANFICTION DAIM ZETSU NINJ999999 FOXS TENKAICHI BUDOKAI ANNOUCERS DEVIANTART MMO OUTFIT URL TOYZ Predator XENO SWITCHING BASARA DARYER SARY GSC TOBOT ROBOT TERY SATUFFIT PAHLIS CLEAR CORETAN COVERING LEANW CLEANER ELYSIUM ELYSION FORUM MORPHINE UPGRADE STAURDAY DOCTOR NEWS OLDER CABALLEROS DORADOS COLLINS SLIME COLLECTIUM COLLECTION SAINTIA SANCA RECORD SANCTUARY SHOU TAITAN SAGITARIUS FIGURE DE ZELDA VOL TALK CERTIAN TRADISIONAL TERKIRIM SWEETEEN TRAINER VERIFIKATOR FAKTA CHRISTIAN KRITTER BATTERS PHILIP KEASAKSIAN KRISTEN NARTURAL STRUTUR STONE TRADING FOREX SZKX999999 REWARD UNIVERSITAS UTS UNIVERSITY SYDNEY MONEY CHIC GAKUEN STEFFREEZZY READ LATE SXRONI RULE Oradian Ordinal Scale SEAL BIZARRE Kasturi Falders Rockers GYM Amazon Entertainment Halal Micellar Lepek Laps Mawar Habbatus Central Equipment HISOTRY AD Musk CIRCLE GOODBYE NOW HONEST Married BES Available Meaning TO IN OR REGISTER STIRY FILE Registration filmora PARFUM PLANETS PLATINUM MANISAN MUSK LAPTOP OXEN OIL POHON MILLENIUM PANJI MANUSIA KILLENIUM KILLING FLOOR FORUM TOURING FRACTURES FURNITURE MINIMALIS PDF TXT KIT NEVVES ACTIVITY RANDOM RAINBOW CAKE COVERS ELYSIUM GRUDGE HOLDGE BRIDGE EMPAT MUBARAK MUNDUR SUMMER SUMBER ENERGI LISTRIK EDGERTON EID 9999JAM SUER SUREL WARGANYA UNTUK PEKS PESBUKERS PHOTOSHOP CNN CLAASSIC GUARDIAN PRE REWARDS LAND FANON Agreement BB Mermaid Closes SKETSA WALTION EAT GODZILLA AURA POSITIF FILLR FOOIL ROOKIE FOOLISH FOOLOWERS S SSSS RAINK BEAT AOQUILRAES DATA QQQ DATE ARUOLIS FORMS Types Regular Elite Monstrous ANIMELO SUMMER LIVE YAGYU INDONSEIA 無双OROCHI 4 YAGYU OROCHIMARU 柳生大蛇丸 ANIMELO SUMMER LIVE YAGYU KONONHA GAKUGEN DEN INDONESIA 牙狼まどかマギカ無双OROCHI 学園コーエーテクモ無双NEXT☆スターズゼルダ魔王再臨コスプレハニーセレクト 無双OROCHI 4 アニメ特撮ワールドOTHER SYSTEM SOLAR学園ゼルダ☆スターズ大戦 CHOU SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE 劇場版スーパーアニメ特撮OTHER SYSTEM SOLARワールド学園ゼルダ大戦無双☆スターズ 2 CHOU SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE 2020 2.14 Power and Abilities Trivia *Aurolis' appearance is based off Naruto Four-Tailed, Five-Tailed and Seven-Tailed forms respectively. *Monstrous Aurolis's size are bigger than regular Spirit, however, they are moderately inferior in term of power. *Aurolis can be used by another user. It's just that these monsters appear in Reene's story as an antagonist. Category:Spirit Category:Factions